19 May 1968
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-05-19 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * Stephen Peet was a filmmaker who worked for the BBC and kept recordings from the BBC including radio programmes and documentaries from the 60's. Most of these recordings aren't full shows, but snippets of various programmes. This recording from the collection has twenty minutes of a Peel show heavily edited that includes parts of Peel's interview with Mick Jagger and Brian Jones of the Rolling Stones. Parts of the recording weren't clear and it also didn't help that Brian Jones on the audio sounded like he was heavily on drugs. *The first seconds of Peel's show on the audio seems to be him talking about living in America and also he isn't sure whether Gilbert's Disappear is a new single or session track. The audio was heavily edited, with only the interview not altered. *Peel seems to have problems playing Tyrannosaurus Rex's record before correcting it, perhaps a wrong speed moment. It also seems fair to assume that Peel, at the time a close friend of Marc Bolan and keen supporter of his work, had an advance copy of Tyrannosaurus Rex's My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows album before its release in July 1968. *He also plays Tiny Tim's version of Al Dubin and Joe Burke's "Tiptoe Thru' The Tulips With Me", originally recorded by singer-guitarist Nick Lucas, who can be seen performing it in the 1929 colour film Gold Diggers Of Broadway (a recently restored extract from the film, with Lucas's version of the song, may be found on YouTube). Tiny Tim's fame proved to be short-lived, but Peel praised the God Bless Tiny Tim LP in his International Times column. Sessions *Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera #1. Recorded: Unknown. Repeated: 23 June 1968 *Gilbert #1. Recorded: Unknown. Repeated: 16 June 1968 *Small Faces #1. Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 14 April 1968 *Tim Buckley #1. Recorded: 1968-04-02. Broadcast: 07 April 1968. Tracks issued on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit, 1991) and later Buckley compilations. *Love Sculpture #1. Recorded: 1968-04-02. Broadcast: 21 April 1968 Tracklisting *Byrds: Wasn't Born To Follow (LP - The Notorious Byrd Brothers) CBS *R. Dean Taylor: Gotta See Jane (7") Tamla Motown *Love Sculpture: Brand New Woman (session) *Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera: Fixin' To Die (session) *Idle Race: The End Of The Road (7") Liberty *Tim Buckley: Coming Home To You (Happy Time) (session) *Pentangle: Travellin' Song (7") Big T *Small Faces: If I Were A Carpenter (session) *Gilbert: What Can I Do (session) *Donovan: Hurdy Gurdy Man (7") Pye *Love Sculpture: Stumble (session) *Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera: Mary Jane (session) *Tiny Tim: Tip-Toe Thru' The Tulips With Me (LP - God Bless Tiny Tim) Reprise *Tim Buckley: Once I Was (session) *Bobbie Gentry: Reunion (LP - The Delta Sweete) Capitol *'File starts ' :(JP: '...I like that, I had to stay in the tornado shelter you know, it was a question of whether to closed the shutters on top of it and boiled to death or leave it open to get eaten by snakes, you know cause I don't like snakes, I don't search out for their company, but it's very nice anyway and I like Bobbie Gentry. This is the latest single, is it, the latest single, I can't remember, anyway Vincent wants me to play it for his brother and it's Gilbert with the Keith Mansfield Orchestra and I think it's rather nice, some family discord going on here, it's called Disappear.') *Gilbert: Disappear (session) @''' :(JP: 'That's Gilbert with Disappear with the Keith Mansfield Orchestra, you have to forgive me if I sound less oriented, that's if it's the right word than ever.') '' :(JP: 'Something's going desperately wrong here.')'' *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Chateau In Virginia Waters (LP - My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair... But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows) Regal Zonophone :(JP: 'I wonder if it's possible to rewind the BBC back to 2 o' clock or start again, Tyrannosaurus Rex with their LP, which is now called, undecided after a group meeting, it's called My People Were Fair And Had Sky In Their Hair But Now They're Content To Wear Stars On Their Brows, which sounds better than what I said.') *Small Faces: Lazy Sunday Afternoon (session) :(JP: '...I think it's better than the record.') *Love Sculpture: River To Another Day (session) :(MJ: 'That was River To Another Day by the Love Sculpture, a lovely live performance of a beautiful song John) :(JP: 'Thank you very much, we're talking to Mick Jagger and Brian Jones.') :(BJ: 'Hello') :(JP: 'About the new single which is released this coming Friday and it's their first single in quite some time. The A-side is called Jumpin' Jack Flash and the B-side is called Child Of The Moon, tell us about the Jumpin' Jack Flash mate.') :(MJ: 'It's a groover, nice up tempo groover is how I would describe it, yes Brian what do you think?') :(BJ: 'I think it's a nice writ(?) pattern from Satisfaction, I think in the same way as Satisfaction like instead of the duh duh der der, it's sort of duh duh der der der... it's a bit different but it has the same basic sort of funky quality.') :(JP: 'I'm glad you explained that. It's obviously though since less Satanic Majesties, which was very complex, this back to me is very simple, is there a particular reason to that?') :(MJ: 'Yes Their Satanic Majesties was an album which might have been very complex, this is a single, but this is one track what we're doing at the moment, isn't like we are making an LP like this, you know, I mean some of the LP would be in a way very complicated in a way totally different, but I mean this is one track, and it has to be very basic.') :(JP: 'I think we'll talk more about the LP after we heard this, as I say, it is released coming Friday and it's called.') :''(MJ: 'The single is.) :(JP: 'Yes and it's called Jumpin' Jack Flash.') *Rolling Stones: Jumpin' Jack Flash (7" - Jumpin' Jack Flash / Child Of the Moon) Decca :(JP: 'That was Jumpin' Jack Flash from the Rolling Stones which is released this coming Friday as I said three times now, uhm we were talking before we played it, the LP which is coming out which you didn't produce, it was produced by Jimmy Miller, what sort of different things will there be on the LP?') :(MJ: 'We always try and make the LPs different from each other, we try, this one has a very different concept ...I'm very pleased about the album, it's not coming out yet, so lets keep to what we're going to talk about now, which is current this Friday.') :(JP: 'The B-side is Child Of The Moon, on initial hearing, I probably prefer it to Jumpin' Jack Flash.') :(MJ: 'It's on the same record so.') :(JP: 'I always prefer B-sides.') :(MJ: 'Yes well you do, you're the underdog fighter aren't you?') :(JP: 'All I have to do is turn it over and I'll find it there.') :(MJ: 'It's sort of a electric country opus on which Brian plays a surprise saxophone very nicely.') :(BJ: 'Yep the funny thing is it sounds like one of those long Bach trumpets things ...') :(JP: 'Anyway this is your Bach country Baroque mid-tempo shuffler, it's called Child Of The Moon.') *Rolling Stones: Child Of The Moon (7" - Jumpin' Jack Flash / Child Of the Moon) Decca :(JP: 'It's Child Of The Moon, which is the B-side to the latest Rolling Stones single, thank you very much for coming along.') :(MJ: 'Thank you over to you in Germany.') *'File ends' *Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera: Dreamy (session) *Fever Tree: Imitation Situation 1 (Toccata And Fugue) (LP - Fever Tree) UNI *Gilbert: My Front Door (session) *Simon & Garfunkel: Punky's Dilemma (LP - Bookends) CBS *Tim Buckley: Hallucinations (session) *Taj Mahal: Diving Duck Blues (LP - Taj Mahal) Direction *Love Sculpture: Sweet Little Rock 'n' Roller (session) *Tom Rush: Something In The Way She Moves (7") Elektra *Small Faces: Get Ready (session) *Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera: Air (session) *Gilbert: Come On Home (session) *Doors: The Unknown Soldier (7" - The Unknown Soldier / We Could Be So Good Together) Elektra *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2119XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) Gilbert O'Sullivan - Peel session - Top Gear 19/5/68 ;Length *1) 0:48:52 (0:25:20 to 0:45:42) *2) 2:00 ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to Colin Harper ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: C1184/08/01) *2) Youtube Category:1968 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Transcripts Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels